


ReyvaTale: Prologue Arc

by Sami_Fire



Category: Ar tonelico, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ar Tonelico and Undertale Mishmash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Fire/pseuds/Sami_Fire
Summary: This story is a crossover of sorts that fuses elements from the Ar Tonelico series of games into the world of Undertale. New concepts include song magic, Reyvateils (song magic users), and the Hymmnos language used in the games.In the Prologue Arc, the great scientist W. D. Gaster theorizes that there may be a way to use the Reyvateils the humans created to create a new continent, codenamed Metafalica. As he constructs Arhou Rawah, a Song Server intended to eventually give monsters abilities on par with the Reyvateils, he meets the human child that the royal family has adopted: Chara. Her willingness to administrate the Song Server makes her an important mechanism in the creation of Metafalica. Eventually, a Reyvateil named Frisk enters the picture, and it looks like the stage for creating Metafalica is set... but familiar patterns are at play in the background.





	ReyvaTale: Prologue Arc

In the world of Ar Ciel, where feelings become songs and songs become magic, there lived a great monster genius named W. D. Gaster.

Gaster's research benefited not just his people, but the humans as well, especially with the advent of the specialized song magic users known as Reyvateils. He examined the Reyvateil's connections to their native song processing server known as Ar Tonelico, their capabilities for programming their emotions into their song magic, and their abilities to manipulate not just machinery but also the natural world around them with their songs. As he worked together with humans overseeing various Reyvateil projects, he proposed a project of his own, one that would become a point of contention.

With the help of the humans' Reyvateils and with the use of certain qualities of monsters, song magic could build great things in the world. Specifically, Gaster's project focused on the creation of an entire floating continent, codenamed Metafalica after a legendary paradise. The moment it became clear that Gaster was serious about creating Metafalica, tensions rose between humans and monsters over who would get to live on the continent once it was created. Some hoped for coexistence, others believed the humans should have it due to population density issues, and others still believed that the continent should belong to monsters as not only was the idea "theirs," but a continent of a certain size could easily sustain the entire monster population and effectively give them their own land. Gaster stayed mum on his own opinions on the issue and merely focused on putting his plans into action.

Even now, as Gaster tinkered with a gargantuan piece of machinery, he remained quiet, his focus pinned to precise calibration.

A male monster's low voice broke the silence. "How goes it, Dr. Gaster?"

Gaster put down a pair of pliers, sighed, scratched near the crack above his left eye, then pulled himself away from the machine. He turned to face Asgore, his king. The big boss monster had good intentions, but he had a feeling that the king would barely be able to scratch the surface of understanding the work at hand. "It goes," Gaster said at last.

"So, this is 'Arhou Rawah,'" Asgore said, stepping slightly closer to the machine. It seemed that he knew better than to dare to get too close while Gaster was at work. "'Flower of Hope...' I was always fond of the name you chose for it."

Gaster shrugged. "This is but one part of what will eventually become the monsters' song server," he explained. "This way, we can expand the scope of our powers to match the humans' Reyvateils. I'm sure you know that even the most powerful monster magic is limited in scale and best suited to small battles, while a Reyvateil's song could potentially affect an entire country with the right programming and provisions. I believe it's vital that we take this step to be on par with the humans, or the consequences could be dire."

"Consequences?" Asgore made several faces, all of which seemed to reflect concerned inner thoughts. "Please, elaborate."

"As it stands, if the humans were to declare war on us, attacks from the Reyvateil population alone would decimate us," Gaster said, his tone peculiarly cold, as though he was reading from a textbook. "Monsters could potentially have their souls linked to a server, as is the case with the Reyvateils. If this connection can mimic a Reyvateil's, we may have the answer we need."

"But monsters weren't ever designed to be linked to a server," Asgore interjected. "Reyvateils are, even the ones that aren't pureblooded."

"We can find a solution to that," Gaster said. "Consider the following. A pureblooded Reyvateil's soul, with some magic modifications, sings their bodies into existence. A monster's soul sings their body into existence as well, though the mechanics and result function differently, given our lack of complete physicality relative to humans. That component of our beings is the linchpin to a possible server connection and the use of song magic."

"I suppose I can see the similarities," Asgore murmured, though he did it in a way that made it unclear if he truly understood what Gaster was getting at. "Is a monster alone really enough to be able to control all those gizmos? The Reyvateils work the machinery of the Ar Tonelico Tower so flawlessly."

"It would be nice to someday have a human Reyvateil on Arhou Rawah," Gaster mused aloud, cupping his chin. "But that would simply serve as backup for what I am sure we could do with a monster." There was a pause beat, and then Gaster continued, a wry smile crossing his face. "The power control system I am devising for Arhou Rawah consists of nine levels, plus a special 'royal' registry level for the one who would control the server's administrative functions. Perhaps, if you're feeling brave, that administrator could be you."

Gaster couldn't help but notice how transparent Asgore was, how his expressions always reflected how he was feeling on some level. He seemed to be considering the proposal. "I will think about it," he said. "It does make sense that a monster should administrate the monster song server, but I am not sure who would be best suited for it."

"Think carefully, then," Gaster said, something cutting in his speech. "The functions of this server should not be accessed by just anyone."

"I will," Asgore said. "I will discuss it with Tori later."

"All the same, it would make sense for the royal family to have server registrations, at least of the highest common level. I will contact you with further details about linking you and your family to the server at a later date." If he sensed Asgore's trepidation, Gaster was ignoring it.

"Very well then," Asgore said, turning away from the server machinery. "I'll leave you to it for now."

Gaster said nothing as the king made his exit. He simply resumed the long routine of calibrating components and programming functions for Arhou Rawah. Even as he worked, he continued documenting his plans for the procedure to attune monsters to the server's functions. Preparations for Metafalica were going smoothly, all things considered, and Gaster felt a cautious optimism about the project's progress.

_Presia reen akata_   
_(Please listen to this tale.)_   
_Was yea ra chs hymmnos mea_   
_(I will gladly turn myself into a song.)_

_Presia reen sarla mea_   
_(Please listen to my song.)_   
_Was yea ra accrroad ieeya_   
_(I will be the one who brings hope.)_


End file.
